


Je suis là

by Eikoleen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, angoisse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikoleen/pseuds/Eikoleen
Summary: A l'aide.Cette phrase résonnait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Atsumu. La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé mais là, s'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapitre 1

A l'aide.  
Cette phrase résonnait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Atsumu. La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé mais là, s'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.  
Avec Osamu et d'autres membres de l'équipe d'Inarizaki, il s'était rendu à une fête chez un joueur d'une équipe présente lors du dernier tournoi inter-lycée. Celui-ci avait invité pas mal de monde suite à la fin de cet événement. Tout devait bien se passer, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette soirée ne soit pas une réussite. C'est ce que se disait Atsumu sur le chemin, alors que son équipe avançait à ses côtés. Effectivement, au début, tout allait bien, les gens s'amusaient, une ambiance conviviale s'était installée. Avec un groupe d'autres jeunes, le blond avait commencé à discuter des matchs et plus précisément, des joueurs marquants de ce tournoi.  
\- Et le 10 de Karasuno, il était impressionnant !  
\- Tu parles, c'est surtout grâce au passeur, Kageyama, qu'il se débrouillait bien.  
\- Nan, le défendit Atsumu, il est fort.  
\- C'est sûr que tu vas le défendre, ce serait la honte pour vous s'il était nul, vu la défaite que vous avez subit ! On dirait un gamin qui se cherche des excuses.  
Des rires se firent entendre. Un peu gêné, Atsumu se joignit pourtant à eux.  
\- C'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas sous-estimé cette équipe, s'ils ont gagné, c'est grâce à eux, à leurs efforts et à rien d'autre, continua le passeur.  
\- Hey, n'exagère pas, t'as fait pas mal d'erreurs pendant ce match.  
\- Apparemment, t'arrêtais pas de t'extasier sur le 10, t'étais plus concentré sur tes adversaires que sur la victoire ! Après, t'osais encore crier sur ton frère, alors qu'il jouait clairement mieux que toi.  
Craquement.  
\- Complétement, il faisait le malin en rendant la salle silencieuse, mais c'était juste pour le show, avec ou sans bruit, il était tout aussi nul.  
\- Il me dégoûtait, sa manière de regarder le 10 était répugnante.   
Craquement.  
\- Surtout, vous avez vu le nombre d'action qu'il a raté, pas étonnant que ses propres coéquipiers en aient marre de lui. Je ne supporterais pas de me le coltiner tous les jours !  
\- Etre son jumeau, ça doit être une malédiction, je préférerais encore me suicider.  
Craquement.  
\- Le pire ça doit être les entraînements, ça doit être tellement insupportable de l'entendre pendant plusieurs heures, rien que là j'en peux déjà plus.  
Craquement.  
\- Je ne comprend surtout pas comment il peut être fort au volley, regardez sa tête, il a l'air tellement débile !  
Eclat de rire général.  
Tout le monde avait oublié la présence d'Atsumu.  
Craquement. C'était le bruit de son cœur qui se brisait. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Comment des gens pouvaient tenir de tels propos à l'égard d''autres personnes. Etre aussi méchant, blessant, sans se soucier de ce que ressentait la victime de ces insultes. Il était à bout. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Sa vision se troublait, il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de ne plus rien entendre. Maintenant. Autour de lui, le monde commença à devenir oppressant. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de lumière. Il était beaucoup trop conscient des corps qui l'entouraient, des éclats de rire, moqueurs. La musique résonnait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Ca faisait mal. Sa respiration s'accéléra, sans qu'il put faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Personne ne le remarqua. Personne, sauf l'être qui avait toujours été à ses côtés.   
Osamu.   
Alors qu'Atsumu devenait inconscient de son environnement, son frère avait remarqué le manège du groupe, il avait entendu toutes leurs paroles. Et avait vu Atsumu. Il l'avait vu se tenir là, debout, sans rien dire. Il l'avait vu encaisser en silence les propos ignobles que ces inconnus lui adressaient. Finalement, il l'avait vu commencer à perdre son calme, à ne plus rien supporter. Dire qu'Osamu était fou de rage était peut-être exagéré. Mais dire qu'il n'était pas content aurait été au contraire un euphémisme. Il avança, droit vers son frère. Le groupe de jeunes étaient encore en train de rire d'une énième moqueries lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. Il se posta devant Atsumu, qu'il plaça de manière protective derrière lui, sans que le blond ne réagisse.  
\- Je peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda t-il, un faux sourire sur le visage.  
\- De ton frère, ça doit être tellement énervant de l'avoir toujours collé à toi, comme une merde collée à ses basques.  
\- Mec, on compatit. Il doit t'en falloir de la patience !  
Rire. Osamu put sentir Atsumu se recroquevillé dans son dos. Il ne croit tout de même pas que je suis d'accord avec eux ?! S'exclama Osamu en son for intérieur. Au fond, il savait que non. Mais, dans la situation actuelle, son frère n'avait plus d'estime de soi et toutes ses insécurités ressurgissaient. Il était donc prêt à croire tout ce que des personnes toxiques pouvaient lui dire. La colère bouillonna plus fort dans les veines de l'attaquant.  
\- Fermez-là.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, ornées d'expressions de surprise.  
\- Fermez-là, répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci en les regardant en face. Vous n'êtes que des putains d'abrutis, incapables d'une once d'humanité. Vous faites pitiés à ne pas supporter qu'on puisse être meilleur que vous. Vous dénigrez mon frère mais jamais vous n'atteindrez son niveau, ni ne serez meilleur que lui, que ça soit en volley ou dans tout autre domaine. Alors arrêtez de parler, épargnez nous votre ignorance et vos imbécilités. Retournez vous entraîner, en espérant un jour avoir un niveau autre que médiocre et pouvoir jouer sur le même terrain que nous.  
Sur ces mots, Osamu laissa le groupe, qui resta figé, bouche-bée. Il prit Atsumu par le bras, qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour Osamu le défendrait de la sorte. Pourtant, il ne réussissait pas à focaliser son esprit sur les paroles de son frère. Ses pensées ne cessaient de retourner aux insultes du groupe. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche ou il éclaterait en sanglot. Il ne supportait pas ça, cette hypersensibilité, cette incapacité à réprimer ses émotions. Il fallait qu'il se cache, qu'il soit seul pour un moment. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Osamu l'emmena dans une pièce sans personnes et où le bruit était réduit. Le silence qui les entourait lorsque la porte se referma fut apaisant. Mais aussi déconcertant. On ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur des éléments extérieurs. Ce n'était plus qu'Atsumu, Osamu et le silence. En voyant son frère commencer à trembler, Osamu comprit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Alors, il décida de prendre le risque de le laisser seul. Il poussa son frère vers le milieu de la pièce qui était recouvert de tapis. Puis, il l'essaya, s'agenouilla à son niveau et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux :  
\- Je reviens, 'tsumu.  
Après que le blond lui ait fait un hochement de tête, il se releva et s'avança vers la porte. L'inquiétude le rongeait et l'expression douloureuse sur le visage du passeur ne l'aidait pas. Avec un dernier regard, il parti à la recherche de la personne qui, pensait-il, pourrait aider son frère.


	2. Chapitre 2

Où est-il ?

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Osamu. Il devait le trouver, son frère avait besoin de lui. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche du brun. Finalement, il le trouva, seul, à l'extérieur du bâtiment.  
\- Sakusa ! L'appela t-il  
L'autre se retourna, les sourcils froncés, étonné que ce jumeau-là le demande.  
\- Viens, vite, Atsumu a besoin de toi.  
Sans autre explication, Osamu se retourna et couru dans le sens contraire, vers l'intérieur. Inquiet et curieux, Sakusa le suivit au bout de quelques secondes. Les deux hommes traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant qu'Osamu ouvre une porte donnant sur un corps recroquevillé. Atsumu était là, au bord des larmes. Il tourna la tête au bruit, en essuyant vite ses yeux.  
\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sakusa s'était approché et avait mis ses mains sur ses épaules. Il hésitait à prendre dans ses bras la masse tremblante et dégoulinante qu'était alors Atsumu, par peur. Mais lorsqu'il l'examina de plus près, il fit son choix. Il ne pouvait pas continuer d'être au côté du blond sans faire quelque chose. Celui-ci était clairement en état de panique, il ne se maîtrisait plus. Les larmes coulaient sans fin sur ses joues, tout son corps tremblait et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. En le serrant doucement dans ses bras, Sakusa se mit à lui murmurer des paroles qu'il voulait réconfortantes :  
\- Hey, respire. Doucement. Vas-y, laisse tout sortir.  
Atsumu n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Que faisait Sakusa ici, pourquoi le réconfortait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec les autres, à le rabaisser plus bas que terre, à briser son estime de soi et ses sentiments ? Malgré la présence de l'autre, l'état du blond ne s'améliorait pas. C'était même le contraire, il commença à respirer plus vite, de manière de plus en plus saccadée. Voyant cela, le brun pris son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui.  
\- Atsumu, regarde-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé et je ne veux pas le savoir à moins que tu ne ressentes le besoin de me le dire. Osamu est venu me chercher, complètement désemparé, sans savoir quoi faire. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi et moi aussi. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de respirer.  
Puis, il commença à indiquer à l'autre quand inspirer et quand expirer, tout en le tenant dans ses bras. Peu à peu, la respiration d'Atsumu devint plus stable, moins artificielle. Les larmes commencèrent à se faire plus rare, et le silence revint dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par des hoquets d'Atsumu.  
\- Je... Ils... Je suis désolé, Omi, commença le blond, d'une petite voix. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à faire ça, je dois te dégoûté, je suis vraiment désolé...  
\- Arrête de t'excuser, tu ne me dégoûtes pas. C'est plutôt ce qui t'as mis dans cet état qui me dégoûte. Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Je... C'est les autres, un groupe de jeunes qui ont participé au tournoi. J'étais avec eux et nous avons commencé à parler avec d'autres joueurs. On a évoqué le tournoi et là, ils ont commencé à faire des commentaires. Au début, ce n'était pas méchant, juste des petites moqueries comme 'Miya, tu te comportes comme un gamin' ou ' T'as l'air tellement idiot, comment tu peux être aussi bon en volley ?' mais petit à petit, ils ont commencé à m'insulter, je ne sentais plus la blague derrière leur parole. Ils ne rigolaient plus. Ils ont commencé à dire des choses, comme quoi je les dégoûtais, que j'étais vraiment insupportable, qu'ils préféraient encore ne pas être là si ça signifiait ne pas avoir à me supporter. Qu'ils préféraient en finir. Tout le monde rigolait, tout le monde était d'accord avec ce qu'ils disaient. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. De loin, Osamu a vu que je commençais à agir bizarrement et il s'est approché pour écouter. Il a compris la situation et a pris ma défense, il les a remis à leur place puis m'a éloigné avant... Avant que je ne craque.  
Atsumu s'arrêta un instant, respira et reprit :  
\- Je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai commencé à me sentir piégé, je... Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir ni respirer correctement, il y avait trop de bruit, trop de monde... Osamu m'a alors conduit ici, avant de venir te chercher, je crois.  
Sakusa resta silencieux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer que le passeur pouvait être blesser et réagir ainsi pour des paroles. Il ne pensait pas que le Atsumu qu'il connaissait faisait autant attention à l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Il se sentait mal de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, de ne pas avoir été là pour être à ses côtés, pour le protéger. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pu agir avant mais il le pouvait toujours maintenant. Il remercia silencieusement Osamu d'être venu le chercher. Il réfléchit un instant avant de décider quoi faire.  
\- Merci de m'en avoir parlé, Atsumu. Il resserra sa prise autour du blond. Je ne te laisse pas ici, pas après ce que tu viens de me raconter. Tu te sens près à te lever ?  
\- Oui, je pense...  
Même s'il ne pleurait plus, le passeur était encore secoué, Sakusa pouvait le sentir, un rien le referait craquer. Il faudra qu'il fasse attention à ne pas plus le blesser. Il le prit alors par le bras et le releva.  
\- Allez viens, dit-il, en l'entraînant vers la porte.  
Celui-ci le suivit en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire mais surtout soulagé que quelqu'un le sorte d'ici. Une fois dehors, le froid mordant rappela à Atsumu sa veste, oubliée sur un canapé. Il grelottait. Pour essayer de trouver un peu de chaleur, et, même s'il n'oserait pas l'avouer, pour retrouver les bras qui le soutenaient auparavant, il s'approcha prudemment de Sakusa. L'homme se contenta de lui jeter un regard surpris, voire un brin dédaigneux par réflexe, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait faire attention. Mais c'était trop tard. En voyant la réaction de l'autre, Atsumu se remit à trembler, mais pas à cause du froid cette fois-ci. Il baissa les yeux, lâcha doucement le bras de Sakusa et s'arrêta de marcher. Malgré les mots que Sakusa lui avait dit, le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter, de croire qu'au fond, il pensait comme les autres. Comprenant qu'il avait gaffé, le brun se retourna et vit Atsumu, les yeux remplit de larmes, tremblant, la respiration saccadée. Il eut l'impression de le revoir dans cette pièce, roulé sur lui-même, seul, sans personne pour le réconforter, pour lui dire qu'il comptait. Il s'approcha alors doucement de l'autre qui commençait à s'éloigner. Il lui rattrapa le bras et lui chuchota doucement, de la voix la plus apaisante qu'il pouvait :  
\- Hey... Désolé, j'étais juste surpris, je ne voulais pas que tu prennes mal ma réaction, ce n'était pas mon but. Je te ramène chez moi, là tu seras tranquille, ça te va ?  
Le blond hocha la tête et prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, le tout sans regarder Sakusa. Il devait lui faire confiance, il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Celui-ci passa un bras sous la taille de l'autre et, voyant qu'il ne se dérobait ni ne se tendait, le guida à travers les rues. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un immeuble et montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement du brun. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sakusa conduisit Atsumu dans sa chambre, où il lui prêta des vêtements confortables avant de l'accompagner vers la salle de bain.  
Sous la douche, le blond repensa à tout les événements de la soirée. Jamais, au grand jamais, ses camarades n'avaient eu de tels propos à son égard. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà moqué de lui, de sa personnalité parfois exécrable, de son comportement de gamin et de ses disputes avec son frère mais jamais il n'avait senti d'envie de le blesser, de lui faire mal. Là, c'était le cas. Les commentaires résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ses pensées commencèrent à tourbillonner dans sa tête, ne voulant plus s'arrêter. Et si, depuis tout ce temps, ils avaient fait semblant ? Et s'ils ne m'avaient jamais supporter ? Et si, quand je ne regardais pas, ils continuaient de m'insulter ? Comment vais-je faire la prochaine fois que je serais en face d'eux ? Aux prochains entraînements ? Devrais-je arrêter le vo...  
Soudain, un coup à la porte arrêta le fil de ses pensées.  
\- Tout va bien ? Ça fait un moment que tu es à l'intérieur.  
C'était évidemment Sakusa, la seule personne à part Osamu qui s'était souciée de ses sentiments, de savoir s'il allait bien ou non.  
D'une voix vacillante, tremblante, le blond lui dit qu'il allait sortir. Il s'habilla en vitesse, essayant de ne pas se remettre à réfléchir. Il se dit juste que, dans le groupe, il n'y avait aucun membre d'Inarizaki. Eux auraient sûrement pris sa défense, pas vrai ? C'était ses coéquipiers, ses amis alors que les autres n'étaient que des joueurs croisés quelque fois sur un terrain.  
Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il put entendre du bruit venant de la cuisine. En s'approchant, il vit Sakusa de dos, en train de finir de préparer une tasse de thé. Au bruit de pas, l'homme se retourna et lança à Atsumu :  
\- La tienne t'attend sur la table.  
Effectivement, quand il s'approcha de la petite table basse du salon, il put voir une tasse, sa préférée, rempli d'un liquide fumant. Il s'assit sur le canapé en s'empara du récipient et commença à souffler doucement dessus. Quelques instants après, l'autre homme s'approcha, posa un plaid sur les épaules du blond et s'assit à ses côtés. Un léger 'merci' traversa les lèvres du blond. Ils restèrent silencieux, buvant lentement leurs boissons, aucun des deux ne voulant briser cette atmosphère réconfortante, surtout pas Atsumu. Son esprit commençait à se calmer, même s'il sentait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour entièrement se remettre de la soirée. Mais ce silence lui faisait du bien, le calme s'insinuait en lui pour remplacer l'agitation qui avait pris possession de son corps depuis quelques heures. Le silence lui remplissaient les oreilles, calmait ses sens en alerte. Enfin, la présence de Sakusa lui faisait le plus grand bien, son corps à côté du sien l'inondait d'une douce chaleur. Il ne manquait plus qu'Osamu et la situation aurait été aussi parfaite qu'elle pouvait l'être. Quand les deux eurent terminé leurs thé, Sakusa se décida à prendre la parole.  
\- Alors, pour ce soir, tu préfères rester ici ou tu veux que j'appelle Osamu pour qu'il vienne te chercher ?  
L'hésitation pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Atsumu. Il voulait rester là, il se sentait en sécurité. Il ne voulait malgré tout pas imposer sa présence à son ami, surtout après l'avoir obligé à rentrer plus tôt et à le supporter alors qu'il était au plus bas. En plus, il avait assez dérangé son frère pour le reste de la décennie. Voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Atsumu et son manque de réponse, Sakusa poussa un soupir. Il pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de l'autre, après tout ce qu'il avait encaisser ce soir. Il décida donc de mettre fin au dilemme intérieur du blond en annonçant :  
\- Osamu doit encore être là-bas, il risque d'aller dormir chez un de vos coéquipier. Tu restes donc ici.  
Atsumu leva vivement les yeux vers l'autre, sans comprendre. D'accord, il le lui avait proposé, mais il pensait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il rentre chez lui.  
\- Mais... Je ne te déranges pas ? Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour s'en inquiété après tout ce que tu as fait mais tu ne préférerais pas que je rentre chez moi ? Je suis sûr que je peux toujours appeler 'Samu...  
\- Tu veux partir ? Rester seul chez toi ?  
Non, fut la réponse silencieuse d'Atsumu. Bien sûr que non. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il ne faisais pas erreur quand il espérait qu'au moins quelques personnes l'appréciaient. Quand Sakusa regarda le blond et qu'il le vit perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vide, il décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette soirée. Il se leva, posa les tasses dans l'évier et revint devant le canapé, devant Atsumu. Cette fois-ci, les yeux du blond étaient levés vers lui, interrogateurs.  
\- Allez-viens, il est assez tard, dit doucement le brun.  
Il prit une des mains d'Atsumu qui était enfouie dans le plaid. Il l'aida à se lever et le conduisit vers sa chambre. Là-bas, il déposa le blond sur le lit. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, ne sachant que faire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer dormir dans la chambre du brun, surtout à cause de sa phobie.  
\- Mais... Om-  
\- Ne dis rien, surtout si c'est pour faire des commentaires inutiles. Le coupa t-il, finissant d'enfiler une tenue pour dormir. Puis, il le rejoignit dans le lit.  
\- Allez, allonge-toi et dors.  
Épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, Atsumu obéit sans protester. Sous la couverture, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Sakusa. Ça faisait du bien, de sentir que quelqu'un était à ses cotés. Qu'il n'était pas seul. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Hésitant, il avança lentement sa main vers la source de chaleur. Sentant le mouvement, l'autre se retourna et, en voyant le blond ainsi, il le reprit dans ses bras. Atsumu enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, profitant de sa présence. Il pouvait sentir des mains faire des mouvements circulaires dans son dos et des petits murmures atteindre ses oreilles. Sans rien dire, les deux amis restèrent ainsi, dans leur bulle, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Peu à peu, le corps d'Atsumu se détendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à somnoler. Avant de s'endormir complètement, il murmura 'merci, Omi' et se blottit encore plus près du brun. Celui-ci eut un très léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les cheveux blond d'Atsumu et répondit 'De rien idiot'.   
Puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux.


End file.
